


Rule #8: Be Prepared for Natural Disasters (or one's caused by earthquake machines)

by beggsyboo



Series: Rules were meant to be broken [8]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Felicity says I love you, Oliver chooses Felicity, Oliver says I love you, the undertaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 19:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11766846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beggsyboo/pseuds/beggsyboo
Summary: Felicity learned to follow the rules. Maybe it was because of her previous rebellious activities but by following the rules, she realized that she wouldn’t be hurt again. In walks Oliver Queen and she soon finds that rules should be adjusted if not completely broken.





	Rule #8: Be Prepared for Natural Disasters (or one's caused by earthquake machines)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, any copyright infringement is accidental.
> 
> One more part and the series is done.
> 
> Thanks for reading and feel free to comment.

“The architect of this nightmare is Malcolm Merlyn,” the voice of his mother echoed through the bunker.

_**Oh shit. What is she doing?** _

“Oliver, I am so sorry,” Felicity spoke.

_I can't believe this is happening._

“Don't be, she gave those people I fighting chance.”

_What do we do?_

_**I have to kill Malcolm Merlyn.** _

* * *

 

Felicity through the comms, “Oliver, it's done.”

_**Thank god.** _

“It's over Merlyn.”

“If I've learned anything, it's to prepare for unexpected situations.”

_**There's another machine. Felicity.** _

“Felicity, there's another machine.”

_Oh no! Oliver._

Diggle looks at Oliver as they watch the Glades fall. Screams, car horns, buildings crumbling can be heard from the roof.

_**Felicity.** _

She speaks through the comms, “Oliver?”

Oliver closes his eyes in silent thanks that he hears her voice, “Are you okay?”

_**Stupid question.** _

_Define okay._

“Yeah. The damage seems to be mostly on the east side.”

Diggle looks at Oliver, “Isn't Laurel at CNRI?”

_**I'll call Tommy.** _

“You go to CNRI. I'll call Tommy to go to Laurel.”

“Where you going to go?” Diggle asks.

_**Felicity.** _

“Felicity.”

* * *

 

Felicity hears Diggle mention Laurel and her heart drops. She hears him click off the comm so she doesn't hear what he says next or if anyone is coming for her.

_I know, I shouldn't be jealous that he won't come for me. Yes, the lair is mostly undamaged right now but I really don't want to think about._

She watches the lights flicker and dust fall through the roof. She just sits there in her chair whimpering and waiting to hear from Oliver or Diggle. Felicity listens for anything to tell her what is happening but she doesn't hear anything, no comm click, just sirens and parts of the building collapsing. Once she notices the walls and equipment starting to fall, she slid under her desk. The room keeps falling around her.

_Please let Oliver be alright._

“Felicity,” Oliver shouts.

_Oliver._

_**Please be okay.** _

“Felicity, can you hear me?” Oliver shifts through the rumble trying to get to her.

“Oliver!” Felicity cries.

_**Oh thank you.** _

He rushes to her and sits under the desk with her as the remaining tremors shake through the city.

“Felicity,” Oliver whispers as he rests his forehead against hers.

“Oliver, what about Laurel?”

_**Laurel?** _

“Didn't you listen?”

_Apparently, not long enough._

“I turned off the comm link.”

_**What?** _

“Why would you do that?”

_Hmmm...maybe because I couldn't listen to you rescuing your one true love._

“My one true love?” Oliver says confused.

_I said that out loud._

_**What is she talking about?** _

“Umm...I couldn't listen to you rescuing Laurel.”

“Why?”

_Because I love you and I want you to be happy but I really want you to just love me._

_**She loves me.** _

“But I do love you,” he says with a grin.

_What?_

“I said that out loud again, didn't I?” she smiles brightly.

_**She's so beautiful.** _

Oliver brushes his hand over her face brushing her hair out of her eyes, “Yes, you did.”

_He said he loves me._

Felicity leans into his palm, “And you said you do love me?”

“Yes, I did.”

_I love him._

“I love you,” Felicity says as a tear rolls down her dusty cheek.

Oliver leans in and brushes his lips against hers.

_**I love her.** _

“I love you too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: xtina-lynn  
> Twitter: @christinabeggs  
> http://www.wordpress.com/christinabeggsblog


End file.
